ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88's Adventures Of X2: X-Men United
IG-88's Adventures Of X2: X-Men United is the eighteenth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the second installment of the IG-88 / X-Men film series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT At the White House, the teleporting mutant Nightcrawler tries to assassinate the President of the United States but fails and escapes, leaving a note demanding "mutant freedom now." At Alkali Lake, X-Men member Wolverine finds nothing left of the military base from the previous movie. He returns to Professor Xavier's school for mutants and The 88 Squad while fellow X-Men Storm and Jean Grey find Nightcrawler with the help of Xavier and the mutant-tracking computer Cerebro. Xavier, X-Men member Cyclops, and IG-83 visit the mutant Magneto in his plastic prison cell inquiring into the assassination attempt. The Professor discovers that The Horde Of Darkness and a covert government operative, William Stryker, has been extracting information from Magneto. Stryker, his assistant Yuriko Oyama, nicknamed Lady Deathstrike, and The TGWTG Squad capture Cyclops, IG-83, and Xavier and raid Xavier's school. Wolverine and The 88 Squad, defending it, kills many of Stryker's men, while Colossus, Rogue, Iceman, Pyro, and most of the students escape via hidden tunnels, while The 88 Squad fights The TGWTG Squad in a battle throughout the mansion. Wolverine confronts Stryker, who fails to shed any light on Wolverine's past. Iceman helps Wolverine and The 88 Squad escape, but Stryker's soldiers and The TGWTG Squad succeed in sedating six students and breaking into Cerebro. Impersonating Senator Robert Kelly and Yuriko, the shape-shifting Mystique gains information about Magneto's prison and helps him escape by injecting one of the guards with iron, which Magneto uses to break the plastic. She also learns of plans for another Cerebro. Wolverine, Rogue, Iceman, Pyro, and The 88 Squad visit Iceman's parents in Boston. After a 9-1-1 call from Bobby's jealous brother Ronny, The TGWTG Squad and Team Rocket arrive just as the group is leaving. Pyro uses his fire-projection power to fend off the Horde Of Darkness, and Rogue halts him when he begins attacking savagely. The X-Jet arrives to pick them up, and is targeted by two Air Force fighter jets piloted by Phelous and Angry Joe. Hit by a missile, it does not crash due to the sudden intervention of Magneto. The X-Men and The 88 Squad reluctantly team up with Magneto and Mystique. At their camp, Mystique unsuccessfully attempts to seduce Logan by taking the form of Jean Grey, most likely as an attempt to tease him at how futile the situation of him resolving his crush with her is. Magneto learns that Stryker and Bowser orchestrated the attack on the president to provide rationale for The TGWTG Squad to raid Xavier's school and use an injectable drug to control the mutant students. Jean reads Nightcrawler's mind and determines that Stryker's base is inside the dam at Alkali Lake, where he plans to kill all mutants via a second Cerebro. Through his son, Jason, codenamed Legion, Stryker gains control over Xavier, who is brainwashed to use Cerebro to find and kill mutants. Mystique infiltrates Stryker's base by impersonating Wolverine. Storm, Nightcrawler, and IG-88's team search for the kidnapped students. Jean, Magneto, Mystique, and IG-86 / IG-80's are attacked by a brainwashed and redressed Cyclops and IG-83, now codenamed Exodus and Blitzwing, while trying to rescue Xavier, and in the process cause damage to the generators that keep the dam from collapsing. The force of Jean's telekinetic blast clashing with Exodus' optic blast slays the Exodus program, but it doesn't restore Cyclops and transforms into The Storm King. Just when Storm King is about to kill Jean, the real Cyclops shows up and defeats Storm King, causing him to escape. However, the blast also cracks the dam. Wendy Corduroy, 83's girlfriend, tries to convinces 83 to snap out of it and that he loves him very much, which seemingly succeeds and 83 seemingly returns to his normal form. Suddenly, the real IG-83 barges in and blasts fake 83 in the shoulder, causing fake 83 to get back to his brainwashed mode and transforms into the decepticon Blitzwing, while the real IG-83 transforms into the autobot Blurr. They engage in battle, with Blurr / IG-83 succeeding and killing Blitzwing. IG-83 explains to Wendy that he and Cyclops escaped and cloned themselves just before the brainwashing process began. They kiss afterwards. Wolverine finds Stryker in an adamantium smelting room, where he recovers some of his memory. Wolverine fights and defeats Deathstrike, then finds Stryker on a landing pad, where Stryker bargains for his life by offering to reveal Wolverine's past. Wolverine refuses, and instead binds Stryker in chains. Storm, Nightcrawler, and The 88 Squad find the students, but Storm King ambushes them, and The 88 Squad fight him off. Elsewhere, Magneto and Mystique kill the rest of Stryker's men, and Magneto stops Jason and Xavier before Cerebro kills any mutants. Disguised as Stryker, Mystique uses Jason to convince Xavier to kill all humans, but it doesn't affect The 88 Squad due to Celestia's magic, and The 88 Squad defeat Storm King; she and Magneto, along with new initiate Pyro, and The Horde Of Darkness use Stryker's helicopter to escape Alkali Lake, chaining Stryker to concrete rubble. Nightcrawler teleports Storm and The 88 Squad inside Cerebro, where she creates a snowstorm to free Xavier from his illusion. However, they are too late, as all the humans (except The 88 Squad and The Horde Of Darkness) are killed as Bowser pushed the "Kill All Humans" button, which causes their heads to literally explode when pushed. Just as Bowser is about to get the upperhand on the heroes, Celestia shows up and defeats Bowser, causing him to escape. Celestia then restores and revives all the humans on Earth with her magic, but she doesn't restore and revive Stryker at the request of The 88 Squad. The heroes flee the base as water engulfs it, only to discover that Magneto, Mystique, Pyro, and The Horde Of Darkness have escaped on the helicopter. But The Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, and The TGWTG Squad ambush the group and The 88 Squad battles with them. They emerge victorious, and The Horde Of Darkness escape with the others. Iceman and Rogue arrive with the X-Jet and get everyone on board. The dam bursts, flooding the landscape. A malfunction aboard the X-Jet prevents it from taking off; Jean sacrifices herself by leaving the jet and creating a telekinetic wall as a shield against the flood. She activates the X-Jet's primary engines before releasing the torrent of water down on herself, presumably killing her. The X-Men and The 88 Squad give the President files from Stryker's private offices, and Xavier warns him that humans and mutants must work together to build peace. Suddenly, A secretary disguised as IG-72 enters, and the X-Men and 88 Squad attack him as the president watches. Back at the school, Xavier, Cyclops, Wolverine, and The 88 Squad remember Jean. Wolverine tells Cyclops that Jean chose Cyclops over him. Over Alkali Lake, a dark figure has formed, alien and eldritch in nature, and now sensing the chance to strike. In a post-credits scene, a seemingly dead Storm King's eyes open, indicating that he has survived the attack and flooding. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA